Dragons' Breath
by daughters of astra
Summary: Lia wakes to find herself alone on the top of a high cliff, but is she really alone and why does her side hurt so much? Another installment of the Daughters of Astra's Chronicles. This story follows Lia years after she grows up and begins adventuring alone.


_Disclaimer: Dungeons and Dragons belong to Wizards of the Coast. We make no money from these stories – it's just for fun._

* * *

**Dragons' Breath**

Lia's hazel eyes fluttered open. She flexed her fingers, feeling soft blades of grass between her fingers and found she was lying on her back on the cold ground. The clouds before her parted, letting the sun's golden rays illuminate the sky. Karnus had raised the sun – it was morning already. She blinked and shied her gaze from the clouds as the sun blinded her.

Placing both hands, palms flat on the grass, she pushed herself into a sitting position and groaned as a sharp bolt of pain shot through her side_. _She pressed her hand to a deep wound below her ribs. _What happened to me? It hurts! _She breathed, pushing the pain back and tried to concentrate. _I remember a tower. Then a ladder leading down into a dark room._ She gasped as the image of the dragon breaking from its restraints, destroying the pillars and causing the tower to topple on her entire party came to mind. _But it was docile – the magic man cursed it. Made it forget what it was long enough to escape the tower._ Lia struggled to her feet and found herself at the top of a high cliff. She peered over the edge, hand still clinging to the wound on her left side, but she could see nothing. A fog clung to the cold rock and shrouded the bottom from her sight.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

She turned, trying to find her bearings but stilled as her gaze fell upon the sleeping form of the dragon from the tower. She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, terrified she'd made enough noise to wake it. But it still slept. Its red scales shimmered in the sunlight as its chest rose and fell in peaceful rhythm.

Lia felt for her dagger. She pulled it from its sheath on her thigh and held it high. Slowly she began to move. Carefully stepping around the large tail which was coiled around its body, placed almost as if it was keeping her prisoner.

"Where do you think you're going" a velvety voice boomed from behind her.

She spun to see the dragon's green eye wide open. Staring directly at her. Lia shuddered as it began moving. Swiping its tail towards her and coiled it around her entire body. She screamed as the pressure caused another bolt of pain through her side.

"Please?" she begged, almost in tears "What do you want from me?"

The dragon raised to its full height and brought its face in close to the cowering half elf. It grinned, flashing a row of sharp white teeth and chuckled. The sound resonated deep in its throat, making the whole ground shake under-foot.

"Please don't hurt me? I wasn't the one who cursed you. I tried to stop them from hurting you." She whispered. The dragon's hearing was exceptional and he understood every shaky syllable.

"The curse lasted mere seconds." It scoffed "and I did not take you to hurt you." Lia's dark hair flowed in the sweet smelling scent from its jaws. "I protected you from the falling stones. You were lying unconscious on the floor as the tower collapsed around you." Lia was puzzled, but did not speak. She relaxed a little in his presence and listened intently. "The people you were with left you. They spoke of treachery. You freed me from that prison so I saved you from the stones."

The dragon unwound its tail and Lia stumbled, falling to her knees. She gasped as another bolt affected her. She took her hand from her side and her eyes widened at seeing the crimson liquid on her palm. "He … help!" she managed, gazing up at the magnificent creature before everything turned to black.

She fell to the floor in a heap. She was still.

* * *

"Creature?" the dragon questioned. Puzzled by the child's sudden stillness. It looked at Lia's slender form, marvelling in the frailty of this foreign race's body. It moved a large claw to her side. The sharp black talon was the same size as the girl's pale white face. It pushed at the leather bodice turning her around.

Its heart was beating fast as it noticed the large blood stain covering the expensive pattern on her armour. _What is this feeling?_ It pondered. It stared at the strangely alluring features of her face. _What? Why do I feel a connection with it? It's hurt. How can I help it?_

The dragon growled at the invasion of these strange and alien feelings. "Karnus" it shouted loud, searching the sky "Karnus my Lord. High celestial and keeper of the Sun. I demand your audience."

It roared again, bellowing the god's name. "I demand you help me. Use your powers to save the girl. She's not ready to cross to the Shadow Realms yet. Death cannot have her." A dark shape crossed the sun, casting a fleeting shadow across the male dragon's glittering scales. Karnus had heard him and was finally answering. "Please my Lord? I'm not ready for her to leave me yet. I have much to ask her and much to learn from this strange half race."

A gust of wind caught the discarded leaves littering his feet and raised them in a playful pattern around his head. "Why?" questioned an echoing whisper on the breeze.

"I know not why!" his sparkling eyes searched the sky for a corporal being to direct his conversation. There was nothing. Nothing but the mocking wind. "I feel connected to it somehow. I want to protect it. Care for it."

The dragon felt another gust encircle him "What will you give?"

He stared at Lia's frail body again. She didn't seem to be breathing anymore and his heart hurt. This was a strange feeling. "Anything" he breathed.

"Very well" answered the voice from all around. A blinding beam of light hit the dragon and its scales began to sizzle and steam, emitting a thick grey fog which engulfed him. He let out a pained growl. One large enough to be heard across the valley. Then all was quiet.

As the strange fog dissipated between gusts of wind, the dragon was nowhere to be seen. What lay in its place was a new creature. It was not an elf nor was it human, yet it had two long legs, two muscular arms and a pair of graceful wings protruding from a lean torso. Ten slender fingers and ten perfect toes. Its skin was a pale red, with patches of coarse scale-like glittery scabs in various places. It stood tall and it was most definitely male.

He brought his strange fingers in front of his face and wiggled the new appendages in puzzlement. "What have you done to me?" the new creature scolded the calm sky. "What am I?"

"You said you would do anything to save the girl's life. This I have granted you." Beams of light illuminated Lia's face as the voice explained the plan. "I have created a new race. You are the only one of your kind and as my creation, I have entrusted you with the power to save her. But you must use this power wisely. You must decide if this being is worthy as it affects you as well."

"I will do anything, regardless of my own life." The creature moved to Lia's side and knelt beside her. Reaching for her hand he entwined his fingers with her cold ones.

"If you wish. To save her you must share your life with her. This will only work if both hearts are compatible. If they desire the same thing. If you share your life with her and she does not feel any love towards you – you both will die. Are you ready to take that chance?"

He gazed at her body, taking in every beautiful curve. Imagining what the pale skin looks like under the tight leather armour. "She risked her life to free me from the tower. She would not have done that if she felt nothing. I will share my life with her." He looked to the sky once more "Lord Karnus, how do I save her?"

"First you make a blood bond." The creature took the dagger from Lia's other hand and made a short cut across her palm and then his own. He gripped her hand tightly, causing the blood to mix.

"Now what?" he shouted.

"Now use your dragons' breath and take note – this will only work once. If she is truly worth saving this will bond you for life. If you feel pain, she will feel it. If she feels anger or sadness, so will you. When one of you dies, so will the other. The pain of being separated from the one you love is unbearable. I know this – I have to live every day, knowing that my beloved Astra, the moon keeper is dead."

"I will save her. I love her and I will never let her suffer again." He leant towards Lia, placing his dark red lips against her soft pale ones. He breathed his dragons' breath into her. Giving her half of his own life. He sat back on his heels and stared at Lia, willing her to return to him. "Child" he whispered. She did not answer. She was still.

He felt tears gather at his eyes, a strange feeling, for dragons never needed to cry. "I'm sorry" he reached out and ran a finger through her jet black hair. "I tried."

Lia's eyes shot open as she took in a deep breath. She gazed at the creature's handsome face. "Thank you" she reached to run her fingers through his dark curly locks and along his face. "You saved me!" Pulling him close, she placed another kiss on his familiar lips. He in turn wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her close enough to feel the rapid beating of his heart.

"Who are you?" She sat up and looked around "Where did the dragon go? Did it hurt you?" Lia suddenly noticed the large wings protruding from the strangers back and struggled from his embrace. "What are you?" She was panicking.

"Don't be afraid – the dragon's gone. I'm not going to hurt you." She felt safe in his presence, as if she had known this strange being for an eternity.

"I am Lia Adur'Dan. What is your name stranger?" Lia spoke as she gazed into his sapphire eyes, noticing the soft flecks of gold.

"I am Daeon, a fire born from Turrok." He got to his feet and Lia's eyes widened.

"You have no clothes Daeon!" She could not look away from his lean torso. The red skin was paler than earlier and the patches of skin resembling scales seemed to change as she watched. They became scars – almost burn marks.

"I'm sorry!" He raised his hands high and recited words in Draconic. Lia did not understand a word. As his hands swayed from side to side a green smoke appeared from the ground and circled his body. When it was gone he stood before her in loose fitting black silk trousers that were cut just under the knees and a tight black waistcoat. At his side lay a long scimitar, decorated with intricate patterns of dancing flames. "Is this better? Fit for a traveller?" He bowed.

"Of course" she smiled, getting to her feet. "I hope our path leads us in the same direction. Will you journey with me Daeon. I seem to have lost my bearings." Lia turned to look out over the cliff edge. "Where are we? The dragon carried me here, but I'm not sure where here is!"

"We are a month's trek, or maybe a little more from Dawngrad. I will protect you until I see you safe into the Lord's keep. They are half race, such as you and welcome any of their kind. When we reach the kingdom I will have to leave you." Lia began to protest but was stopped with a finger against her lips. "They don't take kindly to fire born creatures so I will keep my distance – I will always be watching. Guarding you from afar. We are connected after all."

"Connected? Is this how you healed me?" She questioned. He reached for her hand and traced a thumb along the rapidly healing scar.

"Yes – we are now one body, one soul." He traced her fingers along his neck and she shuddered as a tingling feeling formed under the skin of her own swanlike neck. She smiled.

"Then I am happy" Lia took his hand as they walked away from the ledge. Daeon's wings flexed, glittering in the sunlight, before coming to rest around her shoulders. They were both happy and ready for their next adventure.

_**Lia of Netherwood**_


End file.
